


Ships For Sail

by Swordtheguy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Bonding, Camp Pining Hearts, Comfort, Confessions, Coping, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Escape, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt, Injury, Insecurity, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Romance, Surprise Kissing, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-09-18 05:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9371105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swordtheguy/pseuds/Swordtheguy
Summary: A collection of oneshots, each focused on a different ship.Want your own shippy oneshot? Checkhereto find out how!





	1. Anger Born of Worry (Pearlmethyst)

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo... yeah. I've bundled this back up together into a single fic. The reason is fairly simple. As of the time of this writing (1/17/2017) I have over a dozen requests for entries into this series sitting in my inbox on Tumblr. And I intend to do each of them, so for the sake of keeping things somewhat neat, I've put all the current oneshots, as well as any future ones into a single.
> 
> I apologize for any inconvenience or annoyance this may have caused. I know if you subscribed to me, this is the second time you're being notified about fics you might have already read. So again, I'm sorry. I promise this is how it will stay from now on.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl was a worrier, it's what she did. But no one seemed to make her worry quite like Amethyst could.

Pearl was pacing around the house.

She stepped over to the couch, then over to the kitchen island, then to the warp pad, before finally going back to the couch and starting the whole cycle over.

_It’s been too long I should go and-_

The distinct sound of the warp pad activating broke Pearl out of her mind as she rushed to the back of the house. The light disappeared, a familiarly short and stout figure stepped off of the pad.

“Hey, P,” Amethyst greeted casually. “Wassup?”

“Amethyst! There you are!” Pearl cried. “I… It’s past the time we agreed that you’d be back.”

“Uh… I don’t think so.”

“It is,” Pearl insisted. “We agreed that you would be back by 2:30. But now it’s 2:42.”

“Geez, a whole twelve minutes,” Amethyst rolled her eyes. “Don’t ya think you’re getting a little worked up over nothing?”

Pearl pursed her lips. “I’m not getting ‘worked up’. It’s just…” She glanced away. “Usually only Garnet goes on solo missions.”

“Well, not anymore,” Amethyst shrugged nonchalantly as she moved past Pearl and into the kitchen.

“Right…” Pearl began to follow after her. “So how did the mission go?”

“Pretty smoothly,” Amethyst answered as she opened the refrigerator door and peered inside.

“And you were able to bubble the corrupted gem?”

“Of course I was,” Amethyst said. “It wasn’t even that difficult of a fight.”

“And you sent the bubbled gem back here to the temple?”

Amethyst closed the fridge door as she sighed, exasperated. “Yes, Pearl. I didn’t leave it just sitting in the middle of an open field.” She shot a pointed look at Pearl. “Did you quiz Garnet this hard when she came back from her first solo mission?”

“Well… no,” Pearl admitted. “But Garnet is different. She’s a fusion.”

“Yeah, but in case you’ve forgotten, I’ma quartz. Top head-bashers on Homeworld, right?”

“Normally, yes. But you know as well as I do that you’re not like normal quartz-” Pearl stopped mid sentence, catching herself. But it was too late.

The damage had been done.

“Oh… Right…” Amethyst said softly as she turned and began to walk away. “That’s why you put up a fight over me going on my own solo missions…” Amethyst voice began to crack, just a little. “Because I’m not a real quartz…”

“N-no! Amethyst, that’s-… That’s not what I meant.” Pearl followed after Amethyst, trying to lay a comforting hand on her shoulder, but Amethyst simply brushed it away.

“It’s alright, Pearl,” Amethyst said, a harsh edge to her voice. “It’s good to know how you really feel. Maybe from now on, I’ll only leave the temple if I’m accompanied by you, Garnet, or Steven.”

“Amethyst…” Pearl choked, her voice wavering with emotion. “That’s not how I meant it…”

Amethyst quickly spun around, two distinct tear trails visible on her cheeks. “Then how did you mean it, Pearl?!” she threw at her. “I-… I already know that I’m not a… a real quartz…” She looked down at her feet, the soft sound of tears hitting the wooden floor could be heard. “When I faced off against a real quartz… I was outta my league… I’m… I’m just an overcooked runt…”

Amethyst clamped her eyes shut in a desperate bid to stop the tide of tears and despair that was rushing over her.

But it didn’t work.

"I’m just…"

“No. You’re not.”

Amethyst’s eye shot back open as she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves tightly around her. Pearl had kneeled down and was holding her close.

“You’re not an ‘overcooked runt’.” Pearl assured firmly. “It doesn’t matter what she said. Rose always said that you were special; unique just like you are.”

Pearl drew away from her, though her hands still lingered on Amethyst’s arms. She wiped her own eyes free of tears as she continued, “You’re.. Amethyst. And that’s all that’s ever mattered to me.”

There was a pause, a beat, where neither of them said anything or made any move. But then the beat was over, and Amethyst lunged at Pearl, wrapping her arms around neck.

“I… I…” She could barely get any words out as she buried her face into Pearl’s shoulder. Amethyst could feel Pearl’s arms hug tightly around herself again.

But what Pearl said still seemed to echo around them.

_“You’re.. Amethyst. And that’s all that’s ever mattered to me.”_

As the thought reverberated around them, Amethyst squeezed Pearl just a little tighter.

Pearl didn’t seem to mind.


	2. Centuries Old Bond (Pearlnet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garnet was one of Pearl's closest companions. They've know each other for millennia and that had forged a powerful connection between them. But lately, Pearl had been contemplating that bond, and what it really meant to her...

Few Gems had more history than Pearl and Garnet.

And that history was measured in more than just years. After all, Pearl had been there the first time Garnet had fused. But even with that, Pearl and Garnet’s history had been built during the Rebellion and in its aftermath. Whether facing off against Homeworld Gems or against corrupted gems, Garnet had always had Pearls back. And that fostered a close relationship between the two of them.

But how close… exactly?

That was the question Pearl found herself turning over in her mind as she sat at the table on the porch of the beach house.

It was a fine summer day. The sun was bright in the sky and there wasn’t a cloud around. Pearl had the house to herself. Garnet was off on a mission and Steven and Amethyst had gone to the barn to do… something or other with Peridot and Lapis. Steven had mentioned what it was, but Pearl had already been deep in contemplation over Garnet by then, so she had merely wished them well before they left.

Pearl sighed in frustration. What bothered her the most about this situation was the small, but persistent voice in the back of her head that kept trying to tell her that all this time she was using to think about this was just wasted time that could be used more productively. And as Pearl’s frustration began to mount, she found it harder and harder to disagree with that voice.

“You alright, Pearl?”

Pearl turned in her seat and saw the familiar visage of Garnet standing there, looking down at her.

“Garnet…” Pearl responded, doing her best to keep her voice calm and level. “You’re back from your mission already?”

Garnet nodded. “Yes,” she said simply. “The corrupted gem turned out to not be as dangerous as I thought it would be.” A small, prideful smirk crept onto her face. “I barely had to summon my gauntlets to take it on.”

Pearl smile in return. “Of course. I suppose that’s to be expected from you. You always have everything in hand.”

Garnet’s smirk grew just a little wider. “Of course,” she responded. There was a beat of silence between the two of them before Garnet said, “You didn’t answer my question, Pearl.”

Pearl looked up at Garnet, her smirking having mostly disappeared. Most people would assume that the fusion had on a neutral look, helped of course by her eye obscuring glasses. But Pearl knew better. She could tell when Garnet was pressing for information out of concern.

She sighed softly. “Oh, you know… Just some… things.”

Garnet sat down in the chair next to Pearl. “What kind of things?”

Pearl pursed her lips, trying her best to keep her face from blushing.

_Dodge the question, the voice in her head said. You don’t need to concern Garnet with your ramblings. She’s got enough to worry about._

“Just… about the past,” Pearl answered. “Nothing too major.”

“The war?”

“Yes… And afterwards.”

Garnet nodded. “I see.”

_Don’t do it! You both have more pressing matters then this meaningless nonsense!_

“Garnet?” Pearl asked. “Y-… You and I… We’re… close, right?”

Though she couldn’t see it, Pearl knew that the silence that followed her question was because Garnet had blinked hard at her, not expecting such a question.

“Of course we are, Pearl. What makes you think we’re not?” Garnet asked, a perplexed note in her voice.

“N-nothing, nothing!” Pearl was quick to reassure. “No, I mean… I know we’re close, but…” She looked away.

_This was foolish. And now what are you going to do? Now you’ve got her worried, and for what? Feelings that might not even be there? All you’ve done is make things worse…_

Pearl could feel her throat tighten as she tried to fight any potential oncoming tears. This had been foolish. Now Garnet was worried, and for what? Feelings that might not even be there? All you’ve done is make things worse…

However, Pearl felt two hands grasp her own and hold them firmly. She looked back up and saw Garnet looking at her intently, again, despite her sunglasses.

“Pearl, please,” Garnet said simply. “I… I can’t stand it when you’re upset. If there’s anything you want to talk about or you need me to do, just say so.”

Pearl said nothing. She felt a tightness in her chest that seemed to somehow restrict all of her movement.

_Don’t do it! It’s not worth it!_

But with barely a thought for the consequences, Pearl shot across the table, her hands still held tightly by Garnet, and planted a kiss right on Garnet’s lips. Pearl held there for a few moments, before finally pulling back and was almost immediately swept away in a rush of embarrassment and regret.

“I-I’m so sorry, Garnet!” she stammered out. “I don’t know what came over me, I just-”

Garnet stopped her mid-sentence by softly pressing a finger against Pearl’s mouth.

“Can I tell you something, Pearl?” Garnet asked, not waiting for Pearl to answer before continuing, “I knew you were going to do that.”

Pearl felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she tried to speak.

“Future vision,” Garnet answered Pearl’s unspoken question with a smirk.

Pearl was struck silent by Garnet’s response, something Garnet took advantage of by quickly giving Pearl her own kiss.

As Pearl could feel Garnet pulling her closer across the table, one thought echoed throughout her mind:

It had been worth it.


	3. Shackled (Lapidot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Alone is when shadows can overtake you the easiest."  
> -Percy, Season 2 Episode 6 of Camp Pining Hearts

Lapis thought she wanted to be alone. You would think with a planet this large that would be easy, but…

“Ah, come on, Pierre. Just leave already.”

Lapis sighed as she brought her knees closer to her chest. Even on the roof of the barn she could still here Peridot going on about her dumb show. And even though Lapis had said several times that she wasn’t interested, it didn’t seem to damper Peridot’s enthusiasm. Or her annoying instance to get Lapis to watch the show.

“Hey, Lapis! You should come and see this part! It’s the kickball tournament three-parter!”

Lapis ignored her. Even on the roof of the barn she couldn’t be free of her.

She wrapped her fingers around her wrist. It still felt sore and… hurt.

She grimaced.

“Lapis?”

Lapis turned at the sound of her name and looked over and saw Peridot climbing onto the barn’s roof from a nearby ladder.

“Go away, Peridot,” Lapis said, turning her back to the Gem.

“I’ve been calling you for a while now,” Peridot said as she walk over to Lapis, continuing on as if she hadn’t heard Lapis.

“I don’t want to watch your dumb show,” Lapis shot back plainly.

“Perhaps that is because you don’t quite understand what the show’s about-”

“Stars…” Lapis moaned. “Why are you so obsessed with that show?” She turned around to face Peridot, who was just standing there. “It’s just a stupid show, about stupid people getting into ridiculous squabbles over nothing!”

Peridot looked down at her feet, embarrassed. “W-well… There’s more to it than that…”

“Really?” Lapis shot back nastily. “And what is that, Peridot? What is so captivating about this show that you spend all your free time watching it?”

Peridot said nothing, only continuing to look down.

Lapis sighed as shook her head and turned back around. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.” She was facing forward again and holding her wrist, wondering if there was any place she could stay other than the barn.

_Maybe Steven knows an old Gem site that I could stay at. I’d even take a Kindergarten at this point…_

“I like it, because it helps me not think about Homeworld.”

The response was so unexpected, for a moment, Lapis didn’t know who had spoken.

“What did you say, Peridot?” she asked as she turned back around.

“Camp Pining Hearts helps me not think about Homeworld and… what it was like there.” She folded her arms across her chest as she continued, “I was just a peridot there. An era-2 peridot. When-...” She grimaced. “I was told to always focus on my work and to keep my head down. And whenever I did raise my head, I was always pushed back down. Back into line.”

Lapis wasn’t sure what to say. She mouthed back, but no words came out.

“When I watch Camp Pining Hearts, I see people like me. People who want to show others what they can do, and find a place where they’re accepted and… where people care about them.” She glanced up at Lapis, the corners of her eyes glistening, before looking away again. “I know that doesn’t compare with what you went through, Lapis. Being trapped in the mirror and returning to a Homeworld that you didn’t recognize…” She turned and began to walk back towards the ladder. “I’m sorry. I’ll… leave you alone, Lapis.”

“W-wait! Don’t go, Peridot!”

Peridot quickly turned on her heel as she spun around to face Lapis again.

“I… I’m sorry, Peridot. I… shouldn’t have snapped at you like that…”

“Well… Yes. Right,” Peridot responded, clearly as unsure as Lapis about what to do next. “I accept your apology, Lapis. Um… If that’s all, I suppose I’ll leave you here…”

“No!” Lapis cried, stopping Peridot before she could even begin walking away. “I… I don’t…”

Lapis knew what she wanted… But a part of her, the part that was reeling over everything that had happened to her since being released from the mirror, the part that still felt like it was trapped…

The part that still feared and longed for Malachite's chains.

That is what wanted Lapis to be alone. To remain alone and isolated from those who did and could, care about her.

“Please… Don’t go, Peridot… Please…”

Peridot took a few hesitant steps towards her. “Do… Do you want to ‘hang out’, Lapis?”

Lapis blinked several times to fight back more tears. “Hang out?”

“Yes, it’s when two people spend time together and relax. I-” She winced, as if what she had just thought had physically stung her. “I learned it from… Camp Pining Hearts.”

Lapis paused for a second, before a small smile crept onto her lips. “Yeah. That sounds great, Peridot.”

“Ah! Well, okay… then allow me to…” Peridot quickly rushed over to the edge of the roof where Lapis was and hastily sat down next to her. “There. Now I believe we are ‘hanging out’.”

Lapis was silent for a moment, looking out at grassy fields that unfolded before her. “Peridot?” she asked finally.

“Yes, Lapis?”

“Is Camp Pining Hearts a good show?”

Peridot seemed to perk up a little at this. “Yes. It’s a very good show. The best Earth has to offer.”

“What made you like it?”

“A lot of things…” Peridot said a little slowly. “But… One part, in season two, made me really like it.”

“And what’s that?”

“It was during the Color War arc and it was something Percy said… He said, ‘Alone is when shadows can overtake you the easiest’. I… I guess I could relate to that. I spent most of my life on Homeworld alone. I don’t want to spend my life on Earth alone.”

Lapis looked down at her lap, her vision beginning to blur with a new rush of tears. “Yeah… I’m… I’m done being alone…” She rubbed her eyes dry before putting an arm around Peridot and pulling her into a tight hug.

“We’re not alone anymore. Right, Peridot?”

“Yes… Of course, Lapis. We’re not alone.”

Not anymore.


	4. First Steps (Garnidot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first steps in a new experience are always the hardest. Luckily, Peridot may have someone much more experienced than her to lead her along.

Peridot looked up at the sky. It was deep and blue, almost completely clear save for a few lingering clouds. She grimaced at them. Peridot was still reeling over what had happened. What she had just done. She rubbed her gem, trying to wipe away the feeling of what had happened. Even though she had liked what had happened.

And she hated that fact.

She gritted her teeth and rubbed harder.

This was all the fusions fault, of course. She had tempted her, tried to draw her away from-

_From what? Homeworld? Hmph, Homeworld didn’t seem to want anything to do with her anymore._

That didn’t matter! Whether Homeworld wanted her not, she still had her values, what was most important. And fusion wasn’t important.

Right?

“There you are.”

Peridot jumped in her seat as she quickly scrambled to see who had come up behind her.

Garnet smiled easily. “Easy. No need to be that frightened.”

“‘That frightened’?” Peridot asked warily. “So I should be some level of frightened?”

Garnet seemed unperturbed by the question. “Of course not. I wouldn’t hurt you.”

Peridot turned away. “Hmph. Really… Is that why you insisted on-...” She stopped as she could feel her face warming.

“You seem upset, Peridot.”

“Geez, did you need your future vision for that?” Peridot mumbled.

“No,” Garnet answered simply. She paused a moment, before continuing. “There’s something you want to talk about, Peridot.”

“No! Of course not! Why would I need to talk?” Peridot exclaimed as she threw her hands up. “I’m sure what happened is completely normal for this planet…”

“How normal it is, isn’t the point,” Garnet replied. “It was a new experience. I can understand if it’s a little… overwhelming.”

“I’m not overwhelmed!” Peridot shot back. “I’m just… going over events. In my head.”

“I see,” Garnet said simply.

“And I don’t need to talk,” Peridot said. “I am completely fine with what happened.”

“Of course.”

“I mean, why wouldn’t I be?” she continued. “After all it’s just-” Peridot stopped mid sentence. Her gaze wavered on Garnet before she looked away. “...It’s just fusion…”

Quietly, Garnet sat down next to her. “Fusion isn’t something to take lightly,” she said. “Fusion is something to be celebrated and enjoyed.”

“Hmph, that might be easy for you. You’re… fused all the time.” Peridot narrowed her eyes at the ground. “This was my first time attempting it. And… I know it wasn’t satisfactory.”

There was a beat of silence, before Garnet replied easily, “That’s not true.”

“It is,” Peridot countered. “I have my data that proves it.” She looked back at Garnet. “After… it. When we were diffusing, you reverted back to your base components.”

“Ruby and Sapphire.”

“Yes. Them,” Peridot nodded. “I have studied your other fused sessions and afterwards, you only revert back to them when the fusion has been… complicated.”

“Fusion is always complicated,” Garnet replied easily. “Different people coming together, to be with each other. Complications always arise.”

“Then why, when you fuse with Pearl, your two separate components do not appear when diffusing?”

“Fusing with Pearl is… simpler in a lot of ways,” Garnet answered. “We’ve known each other for thousands of years. We’ve built that relationship over that time.”

Peridot said nothing in return, only looking down at the ground. She felt a hand lay on her knee.

“Don’t take Ruby and Sapphire’s appearance as an indicator of the experience,” Garnet said firmly. “Fusing with Pearl is easier, yes. But that does not mean that fusing with you wasn’t enjoyable.”

Peridot could feel her face flushing with embarrassment. “R-really…”

Garnet’s hand moved from Peridot’s knee to her shoulder. The shoulder opposite of Garnet herself, so now she had her arm draped over both of Peridot’s shoulders.

“Of course,” Garnet replied simply. “You’re a smart, kind, and… you’re an interesting individual, Peridot.”

Peridot couldn’t respond, didn’t know how to respond. She was slowly getting used to people giving her compliments. But it still felt a little… unnatural to hear.

She could feel Garnet’s squeeze a little harder. “I’d like to get to know you better, Peridot,” Garnet said. “If you want to, of course.”

“I… I…” Peridot stuttered. “I… That would be… agreeable, I believe.”

Garnet chuckled lightly. “I’m glad. Perhaps next time we fuse I’ll let you lead.”

Peridot could feel her face burning. “I… I don’t think…”

“You’d do great,” Garnet said. Again, Garnet’s hand shifted position, this time though, she grabbed and held Peridot’s own hand, tightly.  “I know you would.”

Peridot gulped, and said the only thing she really could.

“Wow… Thanks.”


	5. The Music Box (Polygems)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it takes a little bit extra to break down the walls of inhibitions.  
> Even on those who are already very close.

“Geez, when’s Peridot gonna get back?” Amethyst asked as she poked the metal box.

“I’m not sure,” Pearl responded, as she shifted her position on the kitchen stool. “And you really shouldn’t be poking that thing without Peridot being here.”

“Ahh,  _ pfft _ . What’s the worst that could happen?”

“You probably don’t want to tempt that.”

Pearl turned her head and saw Garnet walking through the beach house’s screen door. She looked at them, then at the box. “Peridot’s keeping you busy with her latest project, I see.” She glanced back over at Amethyst. “Nice hair.”

Amethyst grinned and chuckled, as she tugged on her ponytail. “Thanks. Nice mass.”

Garnet flashed a smile as she approached them. “I know.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. Garnet and Amethyst had been like this for a few weeks now and frankly it was getting a little tiresome, if not somewhat inappropriate when Steven was around.

The niceness of Amethyst’s hair or Garnet’s mass notwithstanding.

Garnet picked up the box, examined it, before setting it back onto the kitchen island. “Hmm… It doesn’t resemble any storage device I’ve ever seen.”

“Peridot doesn’t think it’s a storage cube,” Pearl said. “She said it was a music box.”

Garnet was silent for a beat before saying simply, “There is no music on Homeworld anymore.”

Pearl nodded. “I told her that, but she insists that she’s seen this on Homeworld before.”

“She said it was used by elites,” Amethyst added. “Some sort of entertainment thing or something.”

“Hmm… Interesting. Has she tried to turn it on?”

“Yeah. It played a few notes, then she shut it off,” Amethyst answered. “Acted like it was on fire.”

“Odd…”

“That’s why I wanna get it playing again,” Amethyst said as she grabbed the box. I wanna know why Peri’s so nervous about it.”

“And I keep saying she shouldn’t,” Pearl said. “Peridot’s the only one who knows anything about it. We should let her handle this.”

“Hmm… Probably…” Garnet said.

“ _ Argh _ , c’mon, G,” Amethyst groaned. “Don’t tell me you’re taking Pearl’s side.”

“Now, now Amethyst,” Pearl smarmed, feeling more than a little smug that Garnet took her side. “I’m sure that Peridot will be back soon. And once she is, then we can-”

“Uh, yeah. I kinda opened it.”

Pearl shot her gaze back at Amethyst, who was indeed holding the open box in her hands.

“I mean, if Peri’s gonna be back soon, then we might as well--” Amethyst stopped talking as the music from the box began to play. It started out softly, but slowly grew in volume until it was drifting throughout the entire house.

Pearl had to admit, the music wasn’t… unpleasant. She had always had fairly specific tastes in music and most human forms didn’t really do much for her. But then, this wasn’t human music. And it was rather nice.

Very nice, in fact.

Why did Pearl not want Amethyst to open the box? The music was really helping her relax.

“Whoa…” Amethyst said, her voice low and unsteady. “This is kinda amazing, right? I’m not the only one feeling this?”

Now that Amethyst mentioned it, Pearl did feel rather good. She looked over at Garnet and Amethyst, both of whose faces were beginning to flush.

“Hmm…” Pearl hummed. “Amethyst, did I ever tell you that I really like your hair in a ponytail?”

“Oh, really?” Amethyst smirked. “I don’t think you have.”

“Well, then that is a mistake on my part,” Pearl said slowly, finding it a little difficult to talk. “Because your air is amazing.”

“You mean hair?”

There was a beat of silence, before all three of them laughed.

“I meant hair,” Pearl forced out, trying to quell her laughter.

“Though, your air  _ is _ rather nice,” Garnet added, covering her mouth with her hand.

“It is,” Pearl chuckled. “Like Garnet’s mass.”

“ _ Hehe, _ yeah it is,” Amethyst agreed.

“I know,” Garnet replied, smirking broadly. 

There was a lull, while Pearl suddenly felt a little light headed. She smiled, though she wasn’t completely sure why.

“Hey, guys. Ya know what I got Peri to do the other day?” Amethyst asked, her words starting to slur together. “I got her to make out with me.” She started laughing. “Ya know, like Greg and Rose used to do.”

“Amethyst!” Pearl said. “You can’t be doing that. That’s… what humans do.”

“Why not? It was awesome. You should try it, Pearl.”

“ _ I _ should? And who should I do it with?” Pearl asked with a lopsided grin.

“You should make out with Amethyst,” Garnet said simply.

“Yeah, P!” Amethyst agreed. “I can show ya how it’s done!”

“Hmm… Alright.”

Amethyst blinked. “What, really?”

Pearl smiled lazily at her. “Sure. You’re selling it so hard, why not?”

“Oh. Well, I didn’t See this,” Garnet smiled. “That’s new.”

“Geez, Pearl. You’re even messing with Garnet’s furtu-... future vision,” Amethyst said. “Alright, come here.”

Pearl did so, walking over to Amethyst just a little unsteadily. They looked at each for a moment, before Amethyst beckoned her.

“I’m… already here,” Pearl said.

“Nah, come down here. I can’t reach you mouth.”

Pearl mumbled her her confirmation as she bent down onto her knees. “Okay. What now?”

“Jus’ follow my lead, dude.” Amethyst wavered a moment before quickly (and sloppily) pushing her lips against Pearls.

It was… certainly an experience. And not one that Pearl disliked.

“Urf woow. Thes es-”

“Dude, ya can’t talk while we’re doing this,” Amethyst said, pulling away a little.

Pearl giggled. “Sorry. This is better than I thought it would be.”

“Told ya,” Amethyst said. “It’s why humans do it all the time. In fact…” She turned towards Garnet. “Hey, G. Why don’t you get in on this?”

Garnet took a moment, before responding, “I don’t…”

“C’mon…” Amethyst smirked. “I  _ know _ you want some of this,” she said, shifting in such a way so as to give Garnet a perfect view of her backside.

“Ah… I don’t believe three people can ‘make out’ at once,” Garnet said slowly.

“Course they can! C’mon, Garnet. Live a little.”

“Yes, join us Garnet,” Pearl insisted. “It’s really quite nice, especially with the music from the box playing.”

“Ah, dang Pearl!” Amethyst cried. “Ya really bringing out Bad Pearl today!”

“It can’t be Bad Pearl,” she responded. “After all, it feels too good.”

Amethyst gasped with surprise, but otherwise said nothing else. Her gaze just kept turning from Pearl to Garnet and back again.

Finally, her words slurring just a little, Garnet nodded and said, “Alright. I’m coming.” She slowly joined them, getting on her knees just as Pearl had. “Okay, I’m-... I’m ready.”

“Pefect. I’ll start.” Pearl grabbed Garnet around the waist and immediately kissed her, directly on her lips.

“Easy, dude,” Amethyst laughed. “Watch the snoot. Ya not swordfighting.”

Garnet pulled away and said softly, “I think it’s a lovely snoot.” She smiled and lunged at Pearl, knocking her to the ground as they continued to make out.

“Ah, come on,” Amethyst moaned. “Let me in. This was my id-... idea.”

“Oh, I haven’t forgotten about you,” Garnet smirked as she grabbed Amethyst by the waist and pulled her over to them. Garnet began enthusiastically kissing her neck and cheek as Pearl felt a hand on her lower back.

“So it’s Amethyst’s turn?” Pearl asked slyly. “Well far be it from me to go against that.” She slid over to Amethyst, taking up the other side of her neck and other cheek as the three collapsed into a heap onto the floor.

* * *

 

Peridot sniffed as as she felt her feet touch down onto the warp pad. It had taken longer than she had thought to find the tool she needed at the barn. Lapis had used it in her latest meep morp. It had taken some time to convince her to let Peridot have it back, but in the end, common sense had prevailed.

The light from the warp stream disappeared and Peridot began to announce her presence, only to stop when she head that music playing. Her eyes shot to the counter and sure enough, the box was open, its music pouring out.

Peridot leapt from the pad and ran to the counter, slamming the box’s lid shut with a sharp snap.

“You clods!” she yelled. “What did I say about-” She stopped when when saw the other Gems all lying in a pile on the floor, their arms wrapped around each and their heads all resting against one another.

For a moment, the three of them looked satisfied and content, but as soon as the music had stopped they changed to ones of confusion and mild horror.

“W-what did we just do?!” Pearl screamed as she leapt up from the ground.

“Oh geez…” Amethyst said, offering nothing else.

“What got into us? How did we think that was-”

“It was the music box,” Peridot answered, cutting Pearl off. “If you would have waited until I returned, I was going to alter the pitch of the music slightly so it wouldn’t affect you.”

“Alter the pitch? Whadda mean, Peri?” Amethyst asked.

Peridot sighed as she bemoaned the fact that she was always the smartest person in the room. “Music boxes like this are used in the Noble’s Court. The device lowers inhibitions, so noble Gems are more likely to be able to relax. It’s one of the ways they have ‘fun’ at their gatherings.”

“Lowers inhibitions…” Garnet repeated. “So it can’t make you do anything?”

“ _ Hmph. _ Of course not. Memory and emotion alteration is much beyond even the most advanced Gem technology.” She narrowed her eyes at them. “Anything you did while under the influence was already in you.”

The three of them said nothing, only looking very embarrassed and distinctly  _ not _ looking at each other.

“Right…” Peridot said slowly. “Well, I’m just going to make my alterations to the music box now.”

“W-wait! Peridot…” Pearl said suddenly. “Why don’t you… uh, not alter the music box?”

Both Amethyst and Garnet looked at her, as if they couldn’t believe what she had just said.

“You… don’t want me to alter the pitch?” Peridot asked, raising an eyebrow. “If I don’t, then when you open it again, the same thing will happen.”

“I… yes, well… Personally, I… wouldn’t mind doing that again,” Pearl said hesitantly. “Assuming, Amethyst and Garnet want to keep it, of course,” she quickly added.

Amethyst face flushed with color, as she stammered, but said nothing in particular.

Garnet, however, gave a more definitive answer. “I agree with, Pearl. Let’s leave the music box unaltered.”

“Really, Garnet?” Amethyst asked. “Ya sure?”

Garnet nodded. “It wasn’t an unpleasant experience.”

“Well, I mean… no…” Amethyst admitted. “I just didn’t think you guys would want to go again.”

Garnet smirked as she grabbed Pearl’s hand and laid her other on Amethyst’s shoulder. “I think we’re in agreement, Peridot. Leave the box alone. We’ll… take care of it.” She looked either of the Gems at her sides and the three began laughing, before they all crowded around each other and embraced one another in hugs.

Peridot, though, merely rolled her eyes. “You silly clods…”


	6. First Ride (Mystery Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life in the Rebellion had taught Pearl many things, from fighting to the upkeep of various machinery.  
> But what it didn't prepare her for was perhaps the most tricky to grasp.
> 
> Flirting with your girlfriend...

Pearl sat on the steps leading to the beach house. She smiled brightly as she watched Sheena crouch next to her motorcycle, tools at hand, and begin to poke and prod within the vehicle.

Ostensibly, she was watching because she was interested in knowing more about her ‘ride’ as Sheena called it, but in truth, Pearl just really enjoyed watching her work. She certainly knew her way around the machine and that was certainly something the Pearl could appreciate.

“Can you hand me that socket wrench, babe?”

Pearl paused, before remembering that Sheena was referring to her. She still wasn’t use to all the various names that Sheena called her.

Babe.

Sweetie.

Lover.

Hot Stuff.

The last one in particular always seemed to cause Pearl to blush, much to Sheena’s amusement. The concept of measuring something’s, or someone’s, attractiveness based on temperature didn’t really make a whole lot of sense to Pearl. But… she always appreciated the compliment, regardless.

She grabbed the requested tool and walked it over to Sheena. However, she didn’t take the tool from Pearl, instead grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her down and close enough that their faces were mere inches apart.

Before Pearl could say anything, Sheena plucked the tool from her hand and said, “I thought you wanted to learn about this?” She smirked. “Or are just enjoying the show?”

Pearl gulped and without really thinking about it, she responded, “Ah, well… Both?”

Sheena laughed as she leaned back into her work, “I’m not always sure what I love best about you, Pearl. Your honesty or your naivety.”

Pearl smiled. “I thought you said it was my reach and flexibility.”

“Ooh,” Sheena smiled back. “Yeah, I do think that’s what I said.” She grabbed a nearby hand towel and wiped some of the grease from her hands and arms.

Sheena grabbed Pearl’s hand, getting back to their feet together.

“Alright,” she said. “You ready for your first ride?”

Pearl pursed her lips. “Ah, you mean… We’re going to do this now?”

“Sure. Better sooner rather than later, right?” She grabbed one of the helmets off the bikes seat and handed it to Pearl. “Besides, you already know how to drive, right?”

“Well, yes. But…”

“Come on…” Sheena came closer to Pearl, grabbing her by the arms. “You said you liberated this planet thousands of years ago, right? And you’re telling me that you can’t handle a motorcycle.”

Pearl hesitated before slowly putting the helmet on. “It’s not that. Rationally, I know I can do this. But… I just don’t want to… embarrass you.”

“Hm. You don’t have to worry about me. You’ll never be able to embarrass me.”

With a deep breath, Pearl climbed onto bike and took a moment to look over the console, before turning the key and letting the motorcycle rev to life.

Pearl felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist as she heard Sheena say into her ear, “Don’t worry. I’ll be right here. We’re doing this together.”

Pearl gulped, before letting a smile blossom on her lips.

“Alright. Let’s see what this thing can do.”

“Ohhh my. Well, I think I know a couple who are going to be getting a Webflix marathon tonight.”

Sheena leaned over and pecked Pearl on her cheek.

“You got this, hot stuff.”

Smiling widely now, Pearl revved the engine and sped away from the beach house.


	7. The Green Feelings (Blue Diamond x Yellow Diamond)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It hasn't been able to be the same...  
> They haven't been the same...
> 
> Not since Pink...

“Go. I’ll send for you when I require you.”

“My Diamond,” the pearl said simply. She bowed low, so much that her spools of blue hair piled at her feet and  the tip of her nose threatened to scrape against the floor. In one practiced move, she turned and began to walk towards the door, which opened in preparation for her.

As she left, Blue Diamond thought about the pearl. She was a pretty thing, to be sure. One of the most finely crafted pearls to have ever come out of a kindergarten. You would expect nothing less for a Diamond, and Blue did have to admit, the pearl attended her duties well.

But there was more to the pearl then just that. She had been a gift--A gift from from Yellow. Something perhaps to take her mind away from--

Blue let out a choked cry.

She tried her best not to think about it. Not to think about  _ her. _

But it was a futile effort. Everything,  _ everything _ reminded Blue of her.

Of Pink.

She turned away from the door. Blue was expecting a report from her fellow Diamond’s liaison, and even though these would be lower class Gems, Blue couldn’t let them see her like this. She  _ refused _ to. 

It was like Yellow had said. Gems needed to see her as their leader. Anything less was not acceptable.

Blue wiped her eyes. She had to get a hold of herself.

The door opened again. Blue turned, expecting to see a tourmaline or topaz, but was instead surprised to see Yellow striding towards her. For a moment, Blue was worried that White was with her, but luckily, it seemed Yellow had come alone. Or, at the very least, she had left her pearl outside the door.

“Blue,” she said. Her eyes quickly scanned her. “You’ve been crying.  _ Again _ .”

Blue grimaced before looking away. “Why are you here, Yellow? I thought you and White were sending liaisons.”

“We are, but… I wanted to see you before that.”

Blue looked out of the corner of her eye at her. “Why? So you can poke and prod me about  _ her _ some more?”

Yellow didn’t answer. She stopped in her tracks.

A reaction. That was rare to get out of Yellow. Emboldened, Blue pressed harder:

“Just because you want to forget, to pretend like she was never  _ here _ -”

“Enough!”

Blue swept around, the hood of her robe falling and fully revealing her tear stricken face. She leveled a sharp gaze at her fellow Diamond.

“Do  _ not _ speak to me like one of your  _ pearls. _ ” She turned back around, raising her hood back over her face. “If that is all you came here to say, then leave. I’ll speak to your liaison when they arrive. But I don’t want to talk to  _ you _ .”

Silence hung around them. Yellow didn’t say anything, but neither did Blue hear the sound of her footsteps leaving the chamber. Blue was just about to order her to leave, when Yellow spoke softly:

“I’m sorry, Blue.”

That caused Blue to hesitate. Yellow rarely apologized, said it was unlike a Diamond to do so.

After a moment of thought, Blue slowly turned back around. Yellow was still standing there, her expression neutral and unreadable.

Before she could stop herself, Blue asked, “You're sorry?”

“Yes. You're right, Blue.” Yellow’s voice sounded just slightly strained. “You don't deserve to be spoken to like that.”

“Yes, well…” Blue wasn't quite sure what to say. If this was part of Yellow’s game…

“Blue, you know that  _ I _ miss her too.”

Blue closed her eyes, trying to hold back the stinging sensation.

“Yes…” she said softly. “But you don't  _ act _ like it.”

“There's no way to act,” Yellow replied.

Blue looked away, but then felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Pink is gone, Blue. She's in my thoughts, always, but she wouldn't want us… caught up like this.”

“But without her here… It doesn't feel right anymore.” Blue could feel tears beginning to seep from underneath her closed eyes.

“That – What we had with, Pink…  _ That  _ is gone.” Yellow easily slid her hand down Blue's arm and onto her hand, grabbing it and holding tightly. “But that doesn’t mean we can't try and… build something new. Something for us.”

Blue winced at the thought.

In truth, she wanted it, longed for it. To feel Yellow close to her, her hand gently caressing her neck and trailing down to the small of her back.

The  _ feel _ of Yellow pressed against her… That was what Blue wanted.

But every thought of that, of the  _ together _ , just reminded Blue of what was missing... Of  _ who _ was missing.

“Please, Yellow…” Blue said, removing her hand from Yellow’s. “I have work to take care of.”

Yellow was silent, before nodding. “Very well, Blue.” 

She turned and began to leave.

“But… maybe you can come back later. After my meeting.”

Yellow paused in her steps, before continuing again. Blue heard the door slide open and Yellow exited down the passageway, her footsteps echoing behind her.


	8. Safety (Yellow Pearl x Blue Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She were fleeing her home, the only life she knew.  
> Hopefully there would be help on the other side.

They landed hard, water all around. Yellow Pearl held her gem.

“Almost there, almost there…” she whispers to the round, blue object in her hand.

She leaves the pod, slowly sinking to the ocean floor. Yellow pushes herself forward with one hand, holding the other close to her.

She doesn’t want to lose her friend.

Her love.

She can see the shore, it draws closer. A cliffside, a monument carved into it.

That’s it.

A wave grabs her, pushes her under then on the shore. She crawls and collapses, her scarred love still in her hand.

“We’re here,” she whispers.


	9. Fanclub (Steven x Connie x Peedee x Jeff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Want more Jeff, Peedee, Connie, and Steven? Then check out [The Connie Maheswaran Fanclub](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7746817/chapters/17662573) by [CoreyWW](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CoreyWW/pseuds/CoreyWW).
> 
> He also requested this, so... blame him XD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the characters within are adults.

Jeff sat on the couch of Steven’s house, trying to relax while at the same time ignoring the flutter in his chest. Peedee was across the room, in the kitchen, poking through the refrigerator and muttering to himself about the slim number of choices.

“Not really a whole lot here,” Peedee said, shutting the refrigerator door. He turned, smirk on his face, “Steven said we could help ourselves to anything in the kitchen, but he failed to mention is that there isn’t anything in the kitchen to _eat_.”

Jeff gave him a heavy look. “ _How_ can you be hungry right now?”

“Pretty easily, really. I skipped lunch.”

Jeff pursed his lips, but said nothing, looking away.

“Hey, come on,” Peedee said, walking over to the couch and sat next to him. “I know what you mean. This is still kinda… new.” He sat down down next him. “I mean, Steven and Connie have been doing the couple thing for years now. And… you and I have only been doing it for- what, I think we’re coming up on our tenth month anniversary?”

“Eleventh.”

“Right. And we’ve got a… new relationship going. The four of us.”

Jeff gulped. “Polyamory.”

“Right,” Peedee chuckled. “But we’re all together on this now. All four of us. There’s no need to get to worked up.”

“Easy for you say,” Jeff retorted. “I spent most of my life thinking I’d never be in _any_ kind of relationship. And now I’m going from monogamy to polyamory within the course of few months.” Jeff gulped. “That’s like going from the minors to majors within the course of one game.” He paused again. “Is… Is that a good sports analogy? I’m not really sure.”

Peedee, however just laughed. “That’s… not completely apt. I mean, the four of us have kinda been like this for a while. We’ve just made it official now.”

“I think I like it better when it was just unspoken…” Jeff mumbled. “Less stressful…”

“Maybe in the short term,” Peedee shrugged. “But if we’re going to do this, then we all need to be on the same page. Just so we don’t cross any boundaries.” His brow furrowed slightly. “Unless… you just don’t feel comfortable doing this. If you don’t then-”

“No, it’s not that. I _want_ to, it’s just that…” Jeff trailed off, however he didn’t get a chance to finish his thought.

“Woo! Oh, man!”

Bursting through the front door with an energy that Jeff could barely comprehend, Stevonnie came sauntering into the room, laying their large, pink sword next to the door and a bubble floating in the palm of their hand. Within was a teal colored gem.

“Sorry for running late, guys,” they said, lightly tapping the bubble, causing it to disappear. “Turns out, those ruins weren’t quite as deserted as Pearl and Garnet had thought.” They chuckled gleefully, causing Jeff’s cheeks to flare with color.

“So you had a busy day then?” Peedee asked, giving Jeff’s shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

“Something like that. It wasn’t too bad, to be honest,” they answered, shrugging. Stevonnie had grown right along with Steven and Connie. The fusion now towered over just about everyone, save perhaps some of their fellow fusions. They walked over to the couch, sitting in between both of them. With barely a moments of hesitation, Stevonnie wrapped an arm around either of them and drew them close, planting kisses on both of their cheeks.

However, the way Jeff instantly tensed up made it abundantly clear that something was amiss. Their arms still gently around their two partners, “Is something wrong? I didn’t do anything, did I? Or Steven and Connie?”

“Jeff’s not one-hundred percent sure about this,” Peedee answered simply.

Stevonnie blinked, before splitting into their two components. Both Steven and Connie looked over at Jeff.

“Jeff… If this doesn’t feel right, then we’re not trying to force you,” Connie said gently.

Steven nodded. “Yeah, right. We want this to be about… you know. Love. But if it doesn’t-”

“No, that’s not it,” Jeff said, a firmness settling into his voice. “I…” He swallowed, bracing himself. “I do love you. All three of you. This is all just… a little overwhelming.” He looked over at them, Connie closest to him, then Steven, then Peedee. “This is all really new to me. Peedee was my-... first. And that was only eleven months ago.” He looked down into his lap. “I’m just afraid I’m going to mess this up and ruin it for _all_ of us…”

There were several moments of silence, before Peedee said softly, “You’re not going to ruin anything, Jeff.”

Jeff shook his head. “You say that, but-”

And then, there was a feeling Jeff hadn’t felt before. The feeling of three pairs of hands all holding his one hand.

He looked back up, rubbing his eyes dry with his free hand.

“You’re not going to ruin anything, Jeff,” Peedee repeated earnestly. “We’re all in this. Together.”

“That’s right,” Connie said. “We can go as fast or slow as you want, Jeff,” Connie said. “This is about trust and love. Always.”

“So you don’t have to worry. If _ever_ feel worried or uncomfortable, you can tell us. We’d want you too,” Steven urged. “Trust and love.”

Jeff could feel his face burning and eyes tearing up. “I… I love you. All of you.” he laughed, wiping his eyes again. “This was a good idea. The best idea.”

“I dunno,” Peedee smirked. “Those chocolate chip waffles Steven and I made yesterday were pretty great.”

All four of them laughed, the tension that had been in the room evaporating.

“Come on, guys,” Steven said, his giggles dying away. “Group hug.”

They all gathered around Steven, Jeff doing his best to wrap his arms around all of them.

_This was a good idea. The best idea._

_It_ **_feels_ ** _right._

Jeff shut his eyes tight as the familiar pink glow began to wash over him.


	10. I like you (Lapinet)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say Lapis had an odd relationship with fusion would be an understatement. That was _one_ of the reasons why being around Garnet could be so awkward.

Lapis laid in her hammock, her eyes shut even if she wasn’t asleep or even remotely tired. It had the same blissful feeling as floating in the air, on her back, supported only by her wings-- but with the bonus of not having to exert any of her gem powers. 

Today though, Lapis  _ needed _ that kind of relaxation. She had a lot on her mind. Granted, she had a lot on her mind most days, but today was particularly heavy. The close encounter she had that morning had been... hard to take in all at once. But despite that (or maybe because of it), she hadn’t told anyone what had happened. And by anyone, of course, she meant Steven and Peridot.  

She hadn’t told Peridot because, frankly, as entertaining as the show could be, Peridot had gotten a lot of her ideas of social interaction from  _ Camp Pining Hearts _ . She would most probably suggest a reenactment of Percy and Paulette’s confession scene, and Lapis thought that wouldn’t help her situation much.

As for Steven... Lapis didn’t want him to try and help. He meant well of course-- he  _ always _ meant well--  but his overeagerness could get a little out of hand at times, and this matter needed a delicate touch.

Like pretending it never happened and moving on with life.

Lapis had gotten pretty good at that, honestly. Whenever there was a problem, she’d just lay in the hammock and try not to think about it. And if Lapis’s mind were a bit more willing to go along with that plan, that would be great too.

“There you are.”

The voice made Lapis’s chest feel tighter. She raised her head, trying to peer past the hammock and see who was at the barn’s entrance, even though she was fairly sure who it was.

“Garnet,” Lapis said, trying her best to sound neutral and at ease. “If you’re looking for Peridot, she’s not around…”

Garnet didn’t respond. At least not to that. “You’re alright.”

Lapis shrugged. “Sure. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You left rather abruptly,” Garnet answered. “Because of what I--”

“No,” Lapis cut in. “I just… I decided I didn’t want to help, that’s all.”

That didn’t sound convincing, not even to Lapis, who didn’t have the benefit future vision. And sure enough, Garnet didn’t look mollified.

“Sorry if we pushed further than you liked, Lapis,” she said. “It was a bit of an… intense moment.” She paused for a moment before continuing. “ _ I’m _ sorry.”

Lapis shrugged again. “Nothing to be sorry for. Though… everyone is safe, right?”

“Yes. ”

Lapis sighed.  _ That _ was certainly a load off her mind. That was probably her biggest regret, to just leave like that-- to leave Garnet, Steven, and Peridot to face down that corrupted gem… She wasn’t proud of it, but the alternative had been… more than Lapis had been prepared to handle.

“It’s alright,” Garnet said easily. “You weren’t ready. I shouldn’t have asked in that kind of situation.”

Lapis felt her tongue moving within mouth, trying to form words, but she kept her lips sealed.

“Steven and Peridot aren’t upset with you. They understand it was too large a step.” Garnet paused, waiting to give Lapis a chance to speak. When she didn’t, Garnet continued, “If you need to talk, Steven is at Temple. As is Peridot.” 

Another pause, then Garnet gave a curt nod and began to walk away.

Lapis quickly rolled out of the hammock and onto her feet. “Wait, Garnet.” 

Garnet stopped in her tracks, turning back towards Lapis. With some effort, Lapis took a few steps towards Garnet, but she was unsure of what to say exactly. “I… Back there, during the fight. What did you...  _ Why  _ did you choose me to fuse with?”

Garnet looked at her, sunglasses obscuring her eyes, but Lapis was sure that all three of them were on her. “We were near a body of water,” Garnet said. “Your hydrokinesis, mixed with my electrokinesis would allow our fusion to easily take down the gem monster.”

“But you can see into the future,” Lapis responded. “You had to have known I would... that I wouldn’t do it.”

Garnet shook her head. “It doesn’t work like that. The future isn’t a single stream of events. Rather, it’s more like an ocean, filled with possibilities. I saw possible futures of you refusing, yes. But I saw just as many of you agreeing.”

“Really?” Lapis blinked. “Huh…” Lapis shifted where she stood, rubbing her foot against the the back of her leg. “Can I be honest with you, Garnet?”

“Of course.”

“Even when you offered, I didn’t actually think you’d fuse with me.”

Garnet was silent, only tilting her head slightly to the side.

“I mean, you’re a master of fusion. You’d have to be, right? And me… well, I’m kind of a screw up at fusion.”

“Ah. So that was the problem,” Garnet said. “You didn’t want to fuse with  _ me _ .”

“N-no! That’s-!” Lapis quickly sputtered. “That’s not it… Why wouldn’t I want to fuse with you? You’re…” Lapis grimaced at her bare feet as she felt her face flush. “You’re great… You’re calm and serene. You always have an answer to a question and you’re always supportive of others, including me. And…” Lapis trailed off into a series of mumbles.

“Come on, Lapis,” Garnet smiled. “You’ve made it this far.”

Lapis gulped. 

“I said I really like your mass.”

“I see,” Garnet chuckled lightly.

Gathering up what little will she had left, Lapis went on, “When you asked me to fuse, I was scared. I didn’t want you to think less of me, but…”

“You were concerned about your own abilities with fusion,” Garnet finished for her. 

Lapis nodded silently. 

“I see.” 

Garnet took a step towards Lapis, and Lapis felt herself tense, her hands clenching into tight fists. But Garnet simply put an easy hand on Lapis’s shoulder. It felt comforting, calming, to feel Garnet’s gem against her bare skin.

“You like me.” It wasn’t quite a question and Lapis didn’t quite give an answer, but she felt the heat on her face intensifying. 

But then Garnet didn’t need answer. 

Garnet smiled. Her hand trailed down Lapis’s arm until reaching the wrist. Lapis  slowly uncurled her fingers. “Well,” Garnet said, holding Lapis’s hand, “I like you too.”

Her words hit Lapis hard, so much that her first reaction was to try and jerk away from her. She resisted the urge for the most part, but her muscles still twitch a little, telling Garnet reaction nonetheless.

“It’s okay,” Garnet said softly, a slight smile still on her lips. “I know I put a significant emphasis on fusion. Probably more than anyone else.” She lowered Lapis’s hand, before letting go. “But you move at your own pace. I couldn’t think less of you for that.”

“I… Right. Thank you, Garnet,” Lapis said numbly.

Garnet gave her one more nod before walking away. Just as she reached the barn door, she paused and looked over her shoulder. “For the record, I had three other plans to take down the corrupted gem just as easily as our fusion could have. But I figured it didn’t hurt asking you first.”

Lapis’s jaw dropped with Garnet’s revelation. Garnet’s smile widened, and Lapis had the sneaking suspicion that, underneath the sunglasses, Garnet had just winked at her.

“See you around, Lapis.” 

“I’ll… see you around, Garnet.” 

Lapis returned quietly to her hammock.

She had a whole lot more to think about now.


	11. Wild and Spontaneous (Blue Pearl x Amethyst)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Blue Pearl adjusts to her new life on Earth, she also finds she needs to adjust to her new partner.

They laid under the tree, Amethyst laying in Pearl’s lap, Pearl idly pulling her fingers through Amethyst’s hair. It was a habit she had picked up for when they were just lying together, doing nothing. It felt vaguely wrong for Pearl to just lay there, jobless, so she messed with her partner’s hair. Thankfully, Amethyst didn’t seem to mind.

Thankfully, Amethyst didn’t seem to mind any of Pearl’s odd quirks.

“Yo, Bloop,” Amethyst said, shifting her head to she could look at Pearl. “Ya wanna go do something?”

“If you wish,” Pearl answered simply.

“Nah, I’m asking _you_ ,” Amethyst said. “ _I’m_  happy to just keep lying here.” She chuckled and grinned. “You’re pretty comfy.”

Pearl smiled slightly. “Then let us stay here. At least for a bit longer.”

So they did for awhile. But the content silence was not enough to mask that Pearl was clearly mulling something over.

“Alright,” Amethyst said finally, sitting up, though still sitting in Pearl’s lap. “What’s up, Bloop?”

“Ah, well there are several branches–”

“Yeah, no.” Amethyst shook her head. “Ya can’t pull that with me. Ya know what I mean.”

Pearl was silent, trying to decide what the best way to handle Amethyst’s question was.

“I am fine, Amethyst,” Pearl said. “I am on Earth, with you.”

However Amethyst did not seem placated. “No, really.” She crossed her arms and smirked. “Ya gotta tell me, Bloop. Or am I gonna have to kiss it out of you?”

Amethyst leaned in close and pushed her lips against Pearl’s cheek; a kiss. Normally, such affection would thrill Pearl. But with what had been storming through her mind, she wondered if maybe she had been wrong.

“Amethyst?” she asked quietly, the Quartz still rather close. “Can I… ask you something?”

“Course, dude,” Amethyst answered, settling back into her seat. “You can ask me anything.”

Pearl nodded at her. “Yes. Amethyst… Do we… Do we love each other?”

Amethyst blinked at her, as if the question genuinely confused her. “Love each other? Well, yeah. At least, I thought we did.”

Pearl could feel her face warm as embarrassment rushed over her. “I am sorry, Amethyst! I did not mean–!”

She was cut off however, by Amethyst taking her hand interlacing their fingers with one another’s. “Well, lemme say this. _I_  love ya, Bloop. But if you don’t feel the same way… Then, ya know. I don’t want ya to feel like you gotta stay.”

Pearl looked at the ground next to her, her fingers digging into the grass. “I’m not sure…” she muttered. “All this is just so new…”

She closed her eyes when she felt a hand her cheek. “Hey.” Pearl slowly looked back over at Amethyst, her expression soft but understanding. “Ya still like spending time with me, right?”

Pearl nodded.

“Then how about this,” Amethyst squeezed Pearl’s hand tighter and put her other arm around Pearl’s waist, hugging her close. “We can stay together, like this. No pressure. And see how things go.”

“But how will I know?”

Amethyst shrugged. “It’s hard to explain,” she said. “But, like…” she chuckled again. “Ya going to make me say it again… I love ya, Bloop. You’re fun to hang around. And you’re smart, and funny, and insightful. I just love being around ya.”

“I see…”

“Just give it some time,” Amethyst said. “We’re not in any rush. Heck, we can stay like this forever, if ya want. Just… just want to make ya happy, ya know?”

Pearl was silent, but in response put her free arom around Amethyst and hugged tightly. She must have done something right, as Amethyst snuggled closer, holding her head against Pearl’s gem.

And then, without even really thinking about it, Pearl leaned over and kissed Amethyst. Not on the cheek, but on her lips. They held for a moment, before Bloop parted away.

There was a beat of silence before Amethyst said, “All this was just so you could sneak a kiss, wasn’t it?”

Pearl smiled as she hugged her partner close. “No,” she said. “It was merely a wonderful bonus.”


	12. Garnet (Ruby x Sapphire x Padparadscha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sitting down to watch a movie together. What could be simpler?

“Okay, I got the next movie from Connie. She say’s it’s really good.”

Ruby placed the disk onto the DVD player’s tray and pushed it back in. With a glance at the TV to make sure it was loading, Ruby sat back in front of Steven’s bed, Sapphire and Padparadscha sitting above her on the bed proper.

The three of them waited as the movie’s opening titles began to play, when  Padparadscha spoke, “Oh! I predict Ruby will push in the tray without pressing the button.” She looked down at Ruby, who was lazily smirking back. “Steven told us to always use the button.”

Ruby shrugged. “What can I say? I… kinda forgot.”

“Ruby,” Sapphire said evenly. “That’s what you always say.”

“Well, it’s true.”

“Is it?” Sapphire replied, giving Ruby a small smile. “Then you must have a worse memory than Opal. And Opal sometimes forgets she’s a fusion.”

A beat of silence, and then Padparadscha spoke, “The movie’s about to start!”

In truth, the movie had already started, its opening credits done and it’s first scene already underway, but Ruby and Sapphire didn’t really notice.

“Ah, yes. Thank you, Padparadscha,” Sapphire said, patting the other Sapphire’shand.

“Yeah, thanks, Pad,” Ruby added, firmly patting Padparadscha on the knee,

Ruby and Sapphire turned their attention to the movie, but a few seconds later, Padparadscha smiled brightly as her cheeks flared with color. “I am only trying to help.”

“And you’re doing a lovely job,” Sapphire smiled, one of her hands on Padparadscha‘s and the other resting lightly on Ruby’s shoulder.

Padparadscha said nothing more, only continuing to glow at the praise from the two. Padparadscha had been more than a little intimidated to meet another Sapphire, especially one that wasn’t Off Color.

But both Sapphire and Ruby were very nice. All the Crystal Gems were, of course, but particularly Ruby and Sapphire. Their fusion, Garnet, had been nice too. And rather… appealing, in her own way. Her strength, her confidence, her… appearance. And the faith she was able to place in her Visions, something Padparadscha had never really been able to, however much she liked to pretend otherwise.

Padparadscha sometimes found herself wondering, in between Visions, what it would be like to fuse. To be like Garnet.

But there wasn’t much point in wondering about that now. There was a movie to watch. And it wasn’t bad. Earth media hadn’t done much for her, with a few exceptions, but it was nice just relaxing here. With friends, resting against the bed, arms draped across it and legs resting on top of the TV.

Oh. A Vision was forming in the forefront of her mind.

“Ahh…” she said, taking in the Vision. “What a lovely fusion that will be.”

After a moment, her eyes shot open wide and she jumped to her feat, hitting her head on one of the roof beams. She fell back down to her knees, but was still reeling from awe.

“I-”

She looked at her hands: two gems on either palm, and a single gem on the back of her right hand.

“I… I…”

She sat back down, still looking at her gems… before wrapping herself in a tight, snug hug.

“I’m Garnet…”


	13. Quiet Day (Pearl x Blue Pearl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A simple, quiet day.

Quiet days, such a rarity. There’s almost always something attend to. Some task or duty that required attention. But there weren’t even any refugees this simple, quiet day.

Nothing except two Pearls, lying together under the shade of a tree. Their hands, one pale white and the other deep blue, entwined with each other, drawing them closer.

One of the Pearls drew closer, brushing the hair out of her partner’s eyes and just smiled, her cheeks lighting up with the sight of those bright blue eyes. She laughed, before resting her head on her partner’s shoulder.

A simple, quiet day.


End file.
